


Lonely Eyes

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Lonely eyes, Cas walks into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Eyes

Castiel was just finishing his first beer at the old and crowded bar, The Roadhouse. It was just another Tuesday and Cas had needed a drink so he headed up to the bar one of his good friends Ellen owned, she was sweet and dangerous at the same time and reminded him of his late mother. Of course some moron started to smoke and Ellen was fighting mad at this basically throwing the man out yelling about how she didn't want anyone stinking up the joint. It made him smile knowing that the short feisty woman could pull her own against anyone, no matter what size or shape.

And it was at that exact moment Castiel saw the beautifulest thing he would ever see in his entire lifetime. A tall man wearing plaid and jeans walk in and smile as a couple men laughed and greeted him. Did they call him Dean? Was that the beautiful mans name? Was he coming over to the bar? Oh god he was heading for the seat next to Castiel. Keep calm, don't make a scene. Breath damn it. Okay calm, got it. 

"One shot of whiskey Ellen." Dean said and oh that gruff voice made Castiel want to melt.

Ellen poured the drink and looked at Castiel smirking, he felt his cheeks heat. Was he that see through? Could Dean tell? Cas sighed and Ellen set down another shot of Whiskey in front of him giving him a look that said  _you'll need it._   Castiel gulped it down giving her a silent thank you.Cas turned his eyes to Dean's and saw the green orbs staring back at him. Cas blushed and looked away.

"So my names Dean." Dean said breaking the silence.

"Oh really?" Cas asked..

"Yeah." Dean said chuckling Cas looked over and adored the smile on the others face.

It was the longest couple of minutes in Castiel's lifetime. It felt like every angel in heaven above was holding there breath to see what would happen. Sadly, not even Cas knew. Castiel turned his head to look quickly at Dean and silently begged him to look back. 

"My name is Castiel, but i go by Cas." Castiel informed looking at his empty tumbler.

"Cool."

Cas smiled and Dean's eyes traveled back to his own,  it seemed as if Dean was daring him not to look away. Beautiful green eyes were filled with something Cas couldn't pinpoint, of course there was the flirty smirk that lit up his face but something sad was in that jade color. Cas knew eyes were called the windows to the soul, and if that was true Cas swore Dean must have had the brightest soul of them all. His green eyes were so deep and seemed never ending, a painter could never capture it's full vastness on their canvas. They were just so beautiful and something Cas swore he could get lost in. he knew an eternity of staring into Dean's eyes wouldn't fulfil his desire to look at them.

Cas didn't know how long they must have stared at each other but it must have been longer than he thought. Dean jumped when he heard his phone ring, like a man waking from sleep, and answered with a crisp "What?... What time is it?... shit... yeah yeah im sorry...yeah." Dean closed his phone. "Listen Cas... I gotta go."

Cas felt defeated. "Oh, okay."

The look on Dean's face was pained as if someone had punched him in the gut. He stood up and turned to the door and Cas felt himself deflate. He should have said something, should have made the first move. Cas would always regret not saying more. And as Dean turned to walk away Cas had to do something, he knew or else this tuesday night would haunt him for an eternity. He would never know what could have been if he didn't say something at this exact moment. It was the moment everyone had, the one that your decision could change the course of your life and Cas was about to make that decision.

"I want to see you again." Cas blurted and felt foolish, as if he were a child believing in Santa Claus.

Time seemed to slow as Dean turned back around. Oh those beautiful eyes captured his and like a lasso, pulled him in. Cas felt himself rise from his chair and Dean took a step forward. Cas closed his eyes and felt soft lips touch his own. It wasn't like the movies, not a passionate kiss that would lead to a life of love. Just a soft kiss, yet that kiss spoke volumes. A three second kiss explained that Dean would try his hardest to please Cas and make this as best he could and Cas promised the same. At that exact moment Cas felt on top of the world and he never wanted that kiss to end

But alas it did. Dean pulled away and Cas felt himself sigh. He opened his eyes to see Dean's smirk and heat rushed to his cheek blushed. "Hand me your phone?" Cas requested looking down and wasn't surprised to feel Dean's phone in his hand. Cas quickly typed in his number before giving it back.What Cas did next was purely instinct, he kissed Dean's cheek and said "Text me" and ran out of the bar.

It was the best tuesday of his life

 

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of went off the song but i liked it so hm *sticks tongue out*


End file.
